Variares 145WB
Variares 145WB is a Defense-Type Beyblade released by Hasbro as a variant of Takara Tomy's Variares D:D. It is a left and right rotating Beyblade like Gravity Destroyer AD145WD. Face Bolt: Variares The Face Bolt depicts "Ares". In Greek mythology, Ares was the Greek god of War. The design features a yellow helmet-like design with glowing green eyes on a red background whilst on a black Face Bolt. The helmet looks like it has swords at the sides and a shield between the blades.The face bolt design is similar to the Destroyer/Perseus, the Jupiter, and the Hades facebolts. It is printed on a Black Facebolt. Fusion Wheel: Variares *Weight: predicted to be 43.7 grams Variares is known to be the second Fusion Wheel that can be spun left and right, after Gravity. Variares has a unique design featuring three wings with many spikes and protrusions sticking out. There is a gap between each wing which reveals the PC Frame. The Wheel consists of the metal part, the yellow PC Frame with a shield-like design that can retract during battle, and a red plastic part at it's bottom. The Wheel can also change mode similar to other 4D Beys. However, this occurs during battle from the centrifugal force and is not manual. At first it starts out in "Attack Mode" in which the PC Frame is hidden and when rotation becomes lower, it reverts to "Defense Mode" where the PC Frame appears. However, unlike the other 4D Wheels, all pieces of this Fusion Wheel are together. It is unsure whether this will happen in the Hasbro version. Because of Variares's unique and versatile design, it is unarguably the most aggressively designed Wheel ever released in MFB . Combined with it's heavy weight and many spikes and protrusions, it is perfectly capable for Smash Attack and has become a top-tier attack wheel.Although it causes high recoil which extremely slow it down so there's not much time you have in attack mode (with or without flat tip) It does suffers from moderate recoil however, but this can be overcome via Metal Face bolt or Metal Face-Heavy from the MF2 custom face set, of which the latter is generally preferred. With the Metal Face, the recoil becomes more controllable and is used to create powerful Smash Attacks, and with the ability to rotate left, it has become the most versatile, and powerful attack wheels to date, though it does require a powerful launch to make Variares perform optimally due to the weight of the wheel. Overall, Variares is an excellent Attack-Type Wheel and can be very powerful in battle with the right parts. Spin Track: 145 Height: 14.5 millimeters 145 is the fifth highest Spin Track available, along with the various other 145-variants (C145, DF145, AD145, TR145, ED145, UW145, BD145, WD145, SW145, CH120/145, R145, GB145, Etc.). It can be used in Stamina customs to great effect due to its tall height, which allows for more wobbling as the Beyblade loses its spin velocity, but that being said, DF145 and UW145 has this same effect but also the added bonus of its “Down Force” which while negligible, stabilizes the Beyblade it is being used on slightly. 145, being as tall as, makes it easily susceptible to low Attackers; however, this should not be seen as a drawback because normally, Stamina types are not to be used against Attack types. The other two are the TH170 Spin T rack (Beat Lynx), or the 230 Spin Track (Flame Byxis) which are taller than the 145 Spin Track. TH170 outclasses it since its 170 has more defense but does not wobble like 230. 145 has shown great attack potential in the combo; MF Pegasis 145RF. It is black in color. Performance Tip: WB Wide Ball is with a larger spherical surface, hence “wide”. Due to this, it is an improvement over Ball in terms of Defense. This is because of the greater surface area in contact with the Stadium floor at any one time. However, because of this wider contact area, the bottom also causes more movement compared to Ball. This is disadvantageous when facing an Attack-Type, because the Defense customization is closer to the Stadium exits, hence increasing the chances of a KO. To prevent this, many launch Wide Ball-based customizations so that the Beyblade stays in the center, while retaining the Defensive qualities of Wide Ball. However, if you use a Metal Face, you can launch at full power. Since it moves around, it is best used as a destabiliser, which is what makes this a good performance tip. It is black in color. Trivia: *It has the same 145WB combo as Rock Leone 145WB. *On the code card, Variares is yellow, like the Takara Tomy version. But in the box, it is red. *It is yet unknown whether or not the English Dub show will have the "modified" Hasbro versions with no 4D preformance tips and dual (or triple)-piece fusion wheels, or still show the Japanese versions. *This is the first 4-layer Hasbro bey to be released. Category:Beyblades Category:Hasbro Beyblades Category:Hasbro Category:Beyblade Category:Defense Type